


Fashioned For Love

by ArielChelby



Series: Winterfell [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jonerys, One Shot, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby
Summary: In the aftermath of Bran's reveal, angst, and irrationality ensue...Turning back to face him, she let go a humorless laugh, "would that there were time, Jon Snow. Would that we were not here at the end of the world with time slipping through our fingers. Would that I were the kind of woman who would wait for you, and give you time to wallow in your self pity. Alas, I am not".





	Fashioned For Love

Sobs racked through her body as she sat upon her knees, slumped forward on her bed, face in her hands. She had wept for so long that her fresh tears stung her cheeks as they rolled down.

 

Not having thought to undress, she was still fully clothed down to her boots. Missandei had come by to check on her, but Dany only wanted to be alone. It would have been wise to discuss this major revelation with her advisors, but wise was not yet attainable.

 

She chastised herself for acting like a heartbroken maid, and tried to regain her composure to focus on the war at hand, but could not find the fortitude. _What have I become_ _?_

 

A quick rap at the door filled her with a desperate hope, as she attempted to pull herself together to receive her late night visitor. Reaching for the knob, a voice from the hall informed her, "it's Arya... not Jon".

 

Deflated, she considered sending her away, but curiosity won out. She couldn't help but admire Arya, and her being so beloved by Jon only endeared her to Dany  more. Opening the door, and allowing her to pass through, "Come in, Arya. I'm sorry for the state I am in. It has been a difficult day".

Hands behind her back, and Needle sheathed at her side, face giving away nothing, she asked, "got any ale?"

  
"Yes, actually", Dany smirked at her, "over there on the table. I prefer wine, but I've taken to keeping some in my rooms for-". Stopping herself from saying _his_ name, she looked down to collect herself, and went back to her pleasantries, "What can I do for you, Arya Stark?"

 

Handing Dany a goblet of wine before pouring herself a cup of ale, she took a long swig, and turned back to her, "I'm here for my brother".

 

Anger rising, she replied cooly, "I'm sure if your brother wishes to speak with me, he can find me himself". Taking a deep sip of wine she added, "he knows the way to my chambers, I _assure_ you".

 

"I know", Arya replied unphased, taking another swig, "he didn't send me. I'm here, because I know my brother... and what an ass he can be sometimes".

 

"On that we can agree", Dany stated, lifting her glass.

 

Meeting the silver queen's eyes, Arya told her, "he still loves you. What Bran revealed today hasn't changed that".

 

She scoffed, "is that why he isn't here? Is that why he practically _ran_ from the room like I was infected with grey scale?"

 

Arya shrugged, "That's the part about him being an ass. He's always sort of worked through things on his own, had to when we were growing up. He hides away... licks his wounds alone".

 

Looking down at her cup, and then to the door, Arya added, "he may not be here, but Ghost has been outside your door all night".

 

Dany gave her a sideways glance, walked to her door, and opened it slowly. She gasped when she was greeted with a pair of red eyes, glowing in the dark, and closed the door quickly.

 

She turned back to Arya, ire rising, "so he loves me, and is also an ass. What is it that you wish me to do with this information?"

 

"Go to him. Just make him see he's not alone. Not anymore. We're all in this together now".

 

"He licks his wounds alone, and I've spent my life pretending I don't have any. What a pair we shall be", she mused, tasting more of her wine. Curiously she asked, "why arent you in his room telling _him_ all of this?"

 

"I already did", she replied evenly, "I told him he's still my brother, and always will be. He's still a Stark". Taking a step towards the queen, she implored, "He needs you, even if he wont seek you out".

  
"Why are you so interested in our relationship, Arya?"

 

The she-wolf looked at her incredulously, "Jon is my brother". Studying her sword wistfully, "He was always my favorite growing up. He had this sword made for me before he went to The Wall", she said gesturing to Needle. "It's saved my life more times than I can count, in many ways. I would do anything for him".

 

Looking back at Dany she continued, "The news he got today is tearing him apart. I tried to comfort him, but you're the one he needs".

 

Pointedly looking at Dany's stomach, adding, "beyond that, you are carrying a little niece or nephew of mine".

 

  
Dany gaped at her, scrambling for words, she stammered, "how...?"

 

"A girl sees", she said cryptically before smiling at her, "Don't worry. I figured it out on my own. You've been throwing up most mornings, you barley eat, and you are always exhausted".

 

  
"You've been spying on me?"

 

"You've been fucking my brother every night", Arya replied, expression inscrutable, "I had to make sure you were trustworthy".

 

"True enough", she answered, doing her best to look unabashed. "And? Do you deem me trustworthy now?", she asked, face impassable. 

 

"I deem you family. You are one of us now. The lone wolf dies... but the pack survives. I will always protect you ... even when my brother is being an idiot".

 

Dany's jaw went slack, and her eyes stung again, "Thank you, Arya. Does... anyone else know?"

 

  
"Missandei knows. Bran probably, and Sansa suspects", she shared. Smirking she added, "Jon, of course, knows nothing".

 

They both laughed.

 

"Thank you, Arya, so much", then looking down she stated, "I've never really had a family before".

 

Arya just smiled at her, "you should go to him, now. He's in his room".

 

As Arya was halfway through the door, Dany gave her a parting gift, "it's your niece I'm carrying".

 

Arya turned back to smile at her, and Dany continued, "I saw her in a dream. She had the coloring of a Stark".

 

Taking in a breath, and beaming with pride she replied, "A future she-wolf then", and disappeared into the hallway.

\-------------------

 

Having left her room hurriedly, she hadn't bothered to fix her hair, or to conceal her eyes, puffed and red as they were. Ghost, having followed her, stood at her side, up to her shoulders outside the door of the King in the North. Sucking in a breath, and holding her head high, she knocked.

 

Jon opened the door with trepidation, looking more tortured than she had expected. His dark hair, which was undone, was completely wild, as though he had been pulling at it. She felt a tug at her heart to see his eyes also red from crying, and his color paler than usual.

 

"Dany", voice scratching, clearly surprised to see her, "you shouldn't be out so late, _alone_ ".

 

"I have two unsullied guards at the end of the hall, and your direwolf. May we come in?"

 

He hesitated for a moment, but let her pass through, Ghost at her heels.  Running his hands through his hair, he shut the door, keeping his distance.

 

With this drastic change in his behavior, dread began to over take her again. _Arya must have been wrong_. She felt rage bubbling inside herself for being stupid enough to let false hope seep into her heart.

 

"What can I do for you, Dany?", he asked cautiously, averting his eyes.

 

Feeling like she had just been splashed with cold water, she blinked in disbelief before responding, "what can you _do_ for me? For one thing, you can stop hiding, and face me!"

 

Brow furrowed, he could only look at her intermittently. "I don't know what to say".

 

Anger flaring, "how can you treat me this way? Shutting me out like I mean _nothing_ to you!"

 

Overwhelmed, he replied, "Dany, of course you mean... you must understand this has been an incredibly difficult day for me".

 

"And how do you think it has been for me?  I thought I was the last of my family, only to find out _now_ that my _lover_ , the man I've hoped to marry, is not just my family, but the _rightful heir_ ".

 

"I don't want the throne, Dany. I would never..."

 

Voice cracking, with fresh tears pricking at her eyes, "This isn't about the throne. It's about _you_ and _I_ ".

 

"Dany..."

 

"Tell me. Tell me now. Have your feelings for me changed?"

 

"My feelings?... My feelings haven't changed... I dont know where to go from here... I am so confused", was his strangled reply.

 

What reserve she had finally breaking away, she turned her back to him, and tried to regain control of her breathing, which had become quick and shallow. Feeling like her anguished heart would turn black, she needed to know now if this was their end.

 

He stepped forward tennatively, almost reaching for her, "Dany... Please... I'm so, so sorry. I just need some time".

 

Turning back to face him, she let go a humorless laugh, "would that there were time, Jon Snow. Would that we were not here at the end of the world with time slipping through our fingers. Would that I were the kind of woman who would wait for you, and give you time to wallow in your self pity. Alas, I am not".

 

She closed the distance between them, and for his part, he did not back away. Reaching up she caressed his cheek, and pulled him into her gaze, "no, my love... Tell me now, how this will go. Tell me you will let me into your troubled mind, and heart, or tell me goodbye".

 

"Dany! That's not fair!", he chocked out, shocked at this sudden ultimatum.

 

"Maybe it's not, but I will not suffer waiting for you to decide. A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing. Perhaps that is why you, and I have had to live through so many dreadful things. Nothing came easy, and love, when it could be found, was swiftly ripped away.

 

"Against all odds, here we are together, and I am here with you on this, one of your darkest days. Let me help you with this burden".

 

"Dany" he anguished, "I... I can't..."

 

Feeling the air leave her lungs, she thought she might double over from the agony that clutched her heart. Refusing to give in to her traitorous emotions, she didn't let him finish. "Then it's time for us to say goodbye", she said bravely, though her voice shook, kissing his tear stained cheek. "I will not abandon your family, or the North".

 

He heaved a great sigh as fresh tears fell from his eyes, and she pushed on, taking his hands in hers, and holding his eyes, "This time with you, has been the happiest of my life. Until you, I hadn't realized how utterly alone I've been. I was afraid I was incapable of love. I know now how very wrong I was".

 

Embracing him, head leaning into his shoulder, she whispered, "Thank you, Jon".

 

Placing one more chaste kiss upon his lips, looking into his eyes for one last time, she whispered, "Goodbye".

 

Making herself break away from him, and turn towards the door, she thought she would wretch. _I just have to make it down the hallway_.

 

She had managed to open the door a few inches before he slammed it closed again, moving in front of her to prevent her from leaving. Unable to meet his gaze she looked down, arms hanging at her sides.

 

"Dany! What the _fuck_ was _that_? I've been trying to tell you, I just wanted the _night_ to myself, not a lifetime! I've been a wreck, and I just didn't want the woman I love to see me falling apart!"

 

  
New tears fell from her eyes, filled with relief, and embarrassment,"why didn't you say that?!"

 

"I've been trying!"

 

"The way you left after Bran told us... I was so scared you were rejecting me".

 

Finally, pulling her into an embrace, he soothed her, "Hush, love. That will never happen. Seven hells, Dany! You know I love you. Nothing could ever change that".

 

"I'm sorry. I've been ridiculous. Of course, I can give you a night", pulling away to make an exit.

 

"No!", he practically yelled, tugging her back into his arms, "after that? I'm not letting you go anywhere after that!"

 

"Gods, I'm an idiot", she breathed out, "I was just so scared. I can't lose you, Jon."

 

"Never, my love", he soothed, running his hands through her tresses, "I shouldn't have shut you out. I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize what I was doing to you".

 

Laying her head on his shoulder, she told him, "We don't have to do things alone anymore. When you are troubled don't hide from me... _find_ me".

 

Touched by her words, he lay a kiss atop her head, "Come, love", he breathed, "it's late. Let us at least try to sleep".

 

Each helped the other to undress down to nothing, and they crawled beneath the furs, comforted by their shared body heat.

 

Jon held her in his arms, as Dany traced patterns on his scarred chest, brushing a kiss over the dark puckered skin marking his heart. "Tell me love, how are you doing?"

 

Tucking a silver lock behind her ear, he replied, "terrible, I suppose. I must admit, I do feel much better with you here".

 

She smiled up at him as he continued,"I'm so angry at my fath- uncle...Ned, for never telling me. Then another part of me is honored that he did all that to protect me".

 

He moved to sit up, and she mirrored him so they were facing each other. "My mother. I always wanted a mother. The whole time, my _whole_ life, she was right there in the crypts below", he finished.

  
  
Running a hand along his back she told him, "I always wanted a mother, too".

 

Caressing his jawline, she went on, "Today you found out that not only did your mother _care_ , but that you were very much wanted by a mother, and a father.  You had an uncle, who loved your mother so much, that he sacrificed his honor, and spent his life lying, just to keep you safe.

 

"I know this is hard for you, but for me, I feel such.. _.relief_. I'm no longer the last", she confessed, smiling at him again.

 

"I've really only just accepted being a bastard... I don't know how to be anything else". Laying back down, he lightly tugged at her arms to take her with him, and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead,  "it's hard to accept how _selfish_ my parents were... A whole country torn apart, thousands of lives lost because they ran away together".

 

Raising herself on her elbows, she told him, "They should have done things differently, but their love didn't start that war. It was Robert's hatred, and my father's _madness_ ".

 

Meeting his eyes she told him, "our love is going to make us stronger, and in turn we'll make this world a better place than we found it".

 

Overcome, Jon closed his eyes, and turned his head away.

 

"What is it?", Dany asked brushing his hair from his eyes as he opened them to look at her once again.

 

"I have never felt _cared_ about like this before, do you _know_ _that_?", tears had returned to his eyes, and he concealed them with his hands.

 

After giving him a moment, she gently pulled his hands away, and met his dark, sorrowful eyes with hers.

 

"When I had that raven sent to Dragonstone, I didn't actually believe you would come", he choked out, causing her own eyes to fill with unshed tears.

 

"I just had to do every thing I could to save the men in my command, and to complete the mission. It has always been my duty to save and protect others. No one has ever...", he paused to collect himself, "When you tore through that sky, I felt something shift in me".

 

Swallowing, a lump in her throat, and lightly scratching his scalp to comfort him, she confessed, "I know what you mean, for I felt a shift as well. There was no force on earth that would have kept me from trying to get to you".

 

Looking at her with awe, and reverence, he told her, "At the wall Maester Aemon, your great uncle... and I guess my great-great uncle? When the lannisters had imprisoned Ned Stark, he told me that the Gods have _fashioned_ _us for love_ ".

 

Brushing his hand over her cheek, he continued, "That love is the death of duty, for what is _honor_ compared to a _woman's_ _love_?"  


Draping herself across his chest, sitting up on her elbows, she looked down on him, ""My hunger for the iron throne lessens with each passing day I am with you. It scares me but... I welcome it".

 

Cradling her head in his hands, he promised her, "We will defeat the Night King, and the Army of the Dead for more than _honor_ and _duty_."

 

Kissing him sweetly, she added, "and when this war is won we can finally _live_ ".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thano you for reading this! I hope you liked it.
> 
> I loved writing the interaction between Arya and Dany. I think they would get along so well. 
> 
> If you liked it, please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
